injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker
"It's just that...Batman corrupts young minds while I...bash them out of their skulls." The Joker is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. The Joker uses his wide array of comedic, but deadly weapons. Biography A chemical accident turned an unknown small time criminal into the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker. More crazed killer than goofy clown, this super-villain's only goal is to kill his nemesis, Batman. Insurgency The Joker was the first victim of Superman’s rise to power. He drugged the Man of Steel, convincing him his wife Lois was the villain Doomsday. Killing her, Superman triggered a nuclear bomb that destroyed Metropolis. Arkham City Ravaged by the effects of the Titan serum and on the verge of death, Joker believes his salvation rests in the hands of his greatest enemy. Poisoning Batman, Joker coerces him into finding a cure. Tourist In order to prove his point about everyone being as crazy as he is, Joker pays a visit to Commisioner Jim Gordon's house and fatally shoots Barbara Gordon, paralyzing her. Final Confrontation Failing in his attempt to drive Jim Gordon mad, The Joker prepares for one last stand against The Caped Crusader. Red Hood The man who would become The Joker was forced to wear this disguise in order to help two criminals rob the chemical plant where he once worked. Injustice Comic The Joker is the direct cause of the events of Injustice. Five years before the main game, the Joker kills fellow psychopath Jonathan Crane off-panel. He steals the Scarecrow's fear toxin and dumps his body in S.T.A.R. Labs. At the Labs, he murders several scientists who had been experimenting on kryptonite. The Joker is first seen luring Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, Superman's wife and best pal, to the Metropolis docks with a false tip-off. While the two are distracted by a disguised Harley Quinn, Joker kills Jimmy by shooting him through his camera lens. He happily greets a terrified Lois, as he and Harley ditch their disguises. He later hijacks a nuclear submarine that he takes far out into open sea. When the superhuman community learns his location, Superman is first on the scene, scuttling the sub and tearing the hull open. The Joker and Harley operate on Lois as the Man of Steel bursts into the sub, but before he can do anything, the Joker gasses him with Crane's fear toxin - laced with kryptonite. Superman suddenly sees Doomsday and tackles the monster into the sky. Joker tells Harley it's time to go, though his childish accomplice is reluctant to part with their stolen sub, that she named. He warns her that the do-gooders will arrive any moment, so she bids goodbye to 'Gunther' and the pair turns to escape. Suddenly, Joker and Harley are pinned down by a giant hand projected from Green Lantern's ring. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman touch down just as Batman arrives, carried by the Flash. The Joker is overjoyed to see his nemesis and takes delight in mocking him for having been raced over on the Flash. When Batman investigates the sub and finds nothing, he demands to know Lois' location. Joker reveals that he performed an operation on Lois to turn her into a "trigger." He also placed the submarine's warhead in Metropolis, having attached it to Lois' heartbeat. Batman figures out the situation too late to warn Superman. Joker asks him, "Did you know she was pregnant?" before being punched by his nemesis. The toxin wears off and Superman realizes he took his wife and their unborn child into space, their two heartbeats stopping at once. Joker and Harley watch in glee as Metropolis is destroyed, the heroes horrified. The Joker is locked up for interrogation in Gotham Prison with Batman, who wants to know why the Joker went so far as to take everything from Superman. He responds that he didn't need a reason to do it, enraging Batman. The Joker replies that he always lost against Batman, so he'd try to play his games on an easier level. He goes so far as to say destroying Metropolis was "as easy as killing a puppy with a kitten." Turing philosophical, the Clown Prince of Crime asks Batman, "What do you think Superman will become?" His nemesis firmly believes Superman will rise from the pain the Joker has inflicted on him, and that the Man of Steel is uncorruptible. The Joker laughs, and asks, "You honestly think your friend will still be fun to play with?" When Batman still says that Superman will recover, the Joker replies grimly, "No. I think it's going to be a whole lot funnier than that." Moments later, Superman himself breaks through the wall, shoving Batman aside and grabbing the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime's words come to pass and he exhales a final laugh as Superman impales him through the chest with his entire arm. The Joker dies with a smile on his face while Batman looks on in horror. Injustice: Gods Among Us The Joker appears in the interrogation room in the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) after nuking Metropolis, where he was being interrogated by Batman, which was then cut short when Superman appeared and soon killed the Joker, much to the same way he was murdered by Superman in the comic series this scene was based on. Normal Joker first appears after Batman and co. discover Lex Luthor gave him a nuke to blow up Metropolis. He is seen arming the bomb next to a statue of Superman in Metropolis, much to the excitement of his world's Harley Quinn. After Harley discovers Batman was teleporting to their location, the Joker forcefully makes Harley return to their van as he has a conversation with Batman and takes the bomb off standby. As he activates the bomb, most of the heroes charging to the Joker get so close to putting an end to the bomb threat until they all get teleported into the altered future, where Batman and Joker are separated from the other teleported, namely Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Green Lantern. After Batman realises he's in a different Metropolis, the Joker gets frustrated with Batman and the trigger and attacks Batman, but he is defeated. Regime troops appear and attempt to aprehend Batman, much to Joker's amusement, but Batman escapes using a sonar disruptor and smoke grenade gadgets, allowing the Joker to escape in the ensuing chaos. The Joker tries to find his old gang by hijacking and killing the troops in the van by traveling to Gotham City, where he discovers he is known and existed in this world. Before he could do anything, Batman attempts to surprise the Joker, but the Joker countered this, which weakened Batman. The Joker was able to beat Batman and almost was able to use his Joker Toxin spray on Batman, but he spotted Yellow Lantern and Hawkgirl, and ran off to watch what would happen to Batman, which would be Batman's capture. As the Joker retires to his original plan, he finds himself with the altered future's version of Harley Quinn, now going by as Harleen Quinzel as a "hero." As Joker tries to persuade to Harleen that he really was the Joker at gunpoint, he engages in battle and emerges the victor. Harleen realises that this was the Joker by the way he fights, and is overjoyed. Harleen takes Joker to her Joker Clan at the abandoned Arkham Asylum ruled by the Joker Clan. The Joker adresses the crowd of Joker Clan, posing as their Joker from their timeline, and introduces what he calls the "Happy Pill" that gives him superhuman durability etc. No longer after that, the Regime ambushes the event. The Joker is repeatedly shot by a trooper, but survives and thanks his "Happy Pill" (aka 5U93R by Insurgency Batman). Soon, Shayera and Damian Wayne (Hawkgirl and the new/altered future Nightwing) arrive to the scene and engage the Joker Clan. As Harley is busy, Hawkgirl attacks the Joker, believing him to be the Joker from their world. The Joker defeats Hawkgirl and attempts to sever one or more feathers from one of her wings, but Nightwing notices the Joker and charges towards him. The Joker notices Damian and throws his playing cards at him, until the Joker either overpowers him or is hit by Nightwing (player luck and precision decides outcome). The Joker proceeds to mock Nightwing for changing sides from being Batman's ally to Superman's 'pet', believing him to still be Dick Grayson. He also corrects Nightwing when he says Batman's a criminal like him by saying that he's not like him and that "Batman corrupts young minds while I bash them out of their skulls". A fight ensues, and defeats Nightwing. Altered Future Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Wonder Woman on the Insurgency rush in, and both Hawkgirl and Nightwing retreat thanks to Harley's call for help. The group is surprised to see the Joker, which leads them to the conclusion that Batman was sent to the parallel dimension as well, and so the Joker is aprehended by Insurgency Batman. The Joker is later broken out of custody by Harley Quinn, despite her orders from Batman. The two of them hijack a Regime vehicle and confront Insurgency Lex Luthor on his way to assist the Insurgency forces against the Regime. The Joker orders Harley to take down Luthor and take his suit, but she fails. Annoyed with her, the Joker fires Harley and attempts to kill her, but Luthor intervenes and takes the Joker down in a fight. Enraged by his attempt on her life, Harley tries to kill the Joker with his knife, but Luthor convinces her to stand down, saying she's outgrown him. In the epilogue, the Joker is shown being lead at gunpoint by Harley Quinn to the portal that will take him back to his dimension. Powers and Abilities *Criminal genius *Expert in chemistry and engineering *Uses an arsenal of high-tech weapons *Proficient with knives and firearms *Unpredictable, skilled in hand-to-hand combat Intro/Outro INTRO: The Joker puppeteers the body of a dead policeman, playing with his mouth and saying "Watch out Joker, this one looks kinda tough!" before asking him, "Really?" then throwing him on the ground and telling his opponent: "I think you underestimate me." OUTRO: '''The Joker pulls out a gasoline can and bathes the opponent in gasoline while humming happily. He then proceeds to light a match, and sarcastically tells them, "You're fired!" before throwing the match at their crumpled body, igniting the flames. The Joker grins as his opponent burns. Gameplay Character Trait '''Joker's Wild: '''Joker's power is a high and low parry. When you hit successful, it gives you a "ha", each "ha" improves Joker's walk speed and jump arcs. Move List Basic Attacks: *Upward Crowbar *Air Hinge Kick *Sweep Kick *Crowbar Slam *Downward Crowbar *Flying Crowbar Combo Attacks: *Full Deck *Clown Prince *Mad Love Special Moves: *Crowbar *Laughing Gas *Rolling Laughing Gas *Bang! *Chattering Teeth *Acid Blossom Super Move '''Let's Be Serious: Joker throws a pie at his opponent's face. He then assaults his opponent with a crowbar and shoots them in the face, then he bashes them into the ground with a canister of Joker Venom. While the opponent is on the ground, Joker gets on top of him/her, says "Wakey wakey", and shoots the enemy point blank with a rocket launcher sending him flying back completely unharmed while causing severe damage to his opponent. Ending Though he had failed to elevate the Joker Clan's status, Joker was convinced a similar organization could be successful in his dimension. Joker used a series of devasting terrorist acts to frighten the populace, then convinced the more gulliable among them that he was the path to security. The new Joker Clan soon had millions of members worldwide and commited regular anti-government attacks, wreaking havoc on the global economy. Quotes *"Watch out Joker, this one look's kinda tough! Really? I think you underestimate me." - Intro *"You're fired." Outro *"Oh really." *"Humpty Dumpty fell through a truck, Humpty Dumpty's suit is all fu-". - Referring to Lex Luthor in Story Mode. *"And me without my camera. I could've gotten ten million hits!". - Referring to Batman getting captured by Hawkgirl and Green Lantern in Story Mode. *"I should be dead! Thanks happy pill!". - After seeing the effects of the 5-U-93-R first-hand *"Have we finally calm down?" - Defeated Harley Quinn in Story Mode *It's not my Sunday best but it's comfortable. And functional". - After Hawkgirl insults his suit. *"What say we have one last dance". *"I hit because I care." *"Wakey-wakey!" - During Special Move. *"Anybody up for pancakes?" *"Right in the belfry!" *"Why does she hate pancakes?" - Getting attacked by Wonder Woman. *"Now that's funny." *"Just die already!" *"Interesting, my fame precedes me." - After seeing himself on a poster. *"May I have this dance?" - Clash with any Character *"I don't like you." - Clash with any Character *"Is it Bane or Bané?" - Clash with Bane *"Someone needs a hug." - Clash with Bane *"No no, you first." - Clash with Bane *"That's overrated." - Clash with Batgirl *"Shall we play, Batgirl?" - Clash with Batgirl *"Be careful not to miss me." - Clash with Batgirl *"That's what I'm best at." - Clash with Batgirl *"Smile!" - Clash with Batman *"I think not!" - Clash with Batman *"Not yet!" - Clash with Batman *"Not a chance, underpants!" - Clash with Batman *"How's next Thursday?" - Clash with Superman *"Hi councilor!" - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Shame we never hooked up." - Clash with Catwoman *"Do I have a chance WITH you?" - Clash with Catwoman *"Here, kitty-kitty!" - Clash with Catwoman *"Going my way?" - Clash with Catwoman *"Stop calling me that."- Clash with Harley Quinn *"We need to talk." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Simple, really: Like this." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Till death do us part." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Hit me baby!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"They're love taps." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"You always hurt the ones you love." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"You look familiar." - Clash with (Insurgency) Joker *"As do you." - Clash with Joker *"Got a joke for you." - Clash with (Insurgency) Joker *"I've probably heard it." - Clash with Joker *"I like your style." - Clash with (Insurgency) Joker *"And I yours, sir." - Clash with Joker *"Hello, handsome!" - Clash with (Insurgency) Joker *"Nice seeing you here!" - Clash with Joker *"You're not laughing!" - Clash with Lex Luthor *"Your little jumpsuit okay?" - Clash with Lex Luthor *"You're the joke, Lexy." - Clash with Lex Luthor *"Past your bedtime?" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Still one last show." - Clash with Nightwing *"I liked you better as Robin." - Clash with Nightwing *"So young, so serious." - Clash with Nightwing *"Is your mommy here?" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Poor, pathetic boy." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing Costumes ''Default Joker wears a purple suit with a flower on his lapel, skinny leg pants, blood-stained white gloves, a skinny yellow bowtie and a loose suspenders hanging at his waist. Insurgency Joker sports a longer purple coat with black accents, a spiked collar, and slicked back hair. He now has a skinny purple tie and brown dickies. Arkham City Costume based off his appearance in Arkham City ('Walmart exclusive or Arkham City Skins Pack') Tourist Costume based of his apperance in ''The Killing Joke ''graphic novel. ('The Killing Joke Skins Pack') Final Confrontation Costume based on the outfit he wore during the final confrontation in the graphic novel ''The Killing Joke. (The Killing Joke Skins Pack) ''Red Hood Costume based of his appearance before becoming the Joker. ('The Killing Joke Skins Pack') Trivia *The Joker was also playable in 'Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, another game created by '''NetherRealm Studios (known as Midway at the time). **Richard Epcar reprises his role from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *When The Joker defeats the alternate Nightwing in story mode, he says that he's going to have to tell Batman that there was "a death in the family", a reference to the name of the story arc in which The Joker killed Jason Todd, the second Robin. *He was confirmed playable alongside Green Lantern, later on during the day that Green Arrow was revealed. *The Joker is the only villain featured on the game's cover art. *The Joker's alternate costume is named "Insurgency" despite the Joker never being a member of Batman's Insurgents. *Although Lex Luthor was the source of The Joker's nuke in the "main" universe, the source of The Joker's nuke in the "Regime" universe is unknown as the Lex Luthor from that version of Earth never turned to crime. *The Joker, Ares and Scorpion are the only characters in the game who kill their opponents after they win the fight. The Joker burns his foe, Ares throws swords at him/her and Scorpion stabs them with his sword and sends his enemies into the Netherealm. Gallery Screenshots Batcave Screen Joker.jpg|First Sighting 58850 10151109756734007 467895029 n.jpg Green lanter vs joker injustice 560.jpg|Green Lantern vs The Joker Injustice Gods Among Us Cover Art.jpg JokerProfilePic.jpg|Joker Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook Superman and Joker.jpg Joker on the Cover of GAMER Magazine.jpg|Joker on the cover of GAMER magazine. Joker.jpg Joker and Superman.jpg Joker Close up.jpg|Joker up-close. 05_doomsday03.jpg|The Joker shoots Doomsday 05 doomsday02.jpg Joker and Bomb.jpg Joker Combat.jpg IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skins untitled.JPG|The Joker's Super Move Joker Attack 1.jpg Joker Attack 2.jpg|Wakey-Wakey! Joker Attack 3.jpg Joker Attack 4.jpg Joker 1.jpg|"I think you underestimate me!" Lex vs Joker.jpg Joker Concept Art.jpg|Joker Concept Art Joker Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept Art Joker 2.jpg Joker 3.jpg Joker 4.jpg Joker 5.jpg Joker 6.jpg Joker 7.jpg Joker 8.jpg Joker 9.jpg|"Do-be-do-be-do-be-do..." Joker 10.jpg Joker 11.jpg|You're fired! Joker 12.jpg IGAU Joker Alt.jpg|Joker's Alt Costume Scarecrow poisoning joker.png|Joker infected with Scarecrow's fear toxin Joker 13.jpg|The Joker vs Raven Raven 22.jpg IGAU Joker slaps Harley.jpg|The Joker slapping Harley Quinn IGAU Joker entertaining a crowd.jpg|Joker entertaining a crowd (Harley's in the crowd) IGAU Joker throwing cards.jpg|Joker throwing cards IGAU Joker Alt 2.jpg Joker 17.jpg|"My fame proceeds me." i3-600x375.png|Ewww Joker_Injustice_Gods_Among_Us_001.png|Hi Lois! original.png|No more laughter Arkham Joker 1 .jpg|Arkham Joker in Super move Arkham Joker 2.jpg|Arkham Joker points RPG Harly.jpg|Time to go Pt 2512 210 o.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-004-2013-Digital-K6-of-Ultron-Empire-05.jpg Ab707d38afd9219458d65ba32741758b.jpg JokerAvatarCostume.png|The Joker Avatar costume for Xbox Live JokerInsurgencyCardiOS.png|Joker's Injustice Kard Injusticegodsamongus3ayp6d.jpg Insurgency Joker.jpg The Joker iOS.jpg 100_0580.JPG|Arkham Joker in the Archives Killing joke.PNG|Killing Joke outfit Killinjoker .jpg|Killing Joke Joker The Killing Joke Costume.jpg 970603 545709622148324 1068036731 n.jpg Final Confrontation Joker.jpg|Final Confrontation Joker Red Hood Joker.jpg|Red Hood Joker Killing Joke Pack.jpg|The Killing Joke Skin Pack Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-The-Joker.jpg|The Joker in Character Selection Screen Videos Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Insurgence Member Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Paitents Category:IOS